<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You know I can take whatever I want by Kysolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050102">You know I can take whatever I want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kysolo/pseuds/Kysolo'>Kysolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Consensual, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Force Choke, Kinky, Kylo Ren Redemption, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, kylo Ren not being a complete asshole, kylo isn’t abusive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kysolo/pseuds/Kysolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intimidation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You owed everything to the first order. The ground you walked on, the air you breathed, and the job you had. You parents where both admirals to the first order, and they where responsible for important weapon designs crucial to the war. They made the wrong move however, choosing to sell their designs to the rebellion, and they where executed on the spot. You had watched, as they dragged their headless bodies through the corridor as an example. So you owed everything to the first order, you owed them your life. </p>
<p>They'd chose to spare you, someone who had trained under them from an early age, which meant you knew everything they did. They assumed you where devoted enough, considering you weren't part of their plan, and they spared you your life. But this wasn't devotion, this was fear, fear of knowing any day could be your last. Today was no exception, they had issued a formal meeting to talk about the new recruits, and you knew exactly who'd be transferring to the finalizer. </p>
<p>He was notoriously known under the alias of Kylo Ren, Snokes current apprentice, the commander, and now your new boss. You'd never met him, but after hearing rumors you knew he was to be feared, easily irritable, and not to be messed with. Despite this you'd dressed in the standard grey suit, your boots polished and your hair neatly brushed back to perfection. You had a high position on the ship after all, respected for your loyalty to the first order and your cooperation to engineer a greater weapon than your predecessors had designed. </p>
<p>This meant nothing to you. You where just doing your job, hopping not to have your head cut off only to roll on the tiled floors of the ship. You greeted every other admiral, entering the meeting room as you sat furthest from the entrance. Everyone was talking amongst themselves, you'd answer a few questions about the progress of the weapon, and then the room fell silent. A ginger man, tall with an irritated scowl walked in first, and then a much taller cloaked figure in a mask. </p>
<p>You tried hard not to stare as the meeting went on, but it was impossible to draw your eyes away from him, curious to know what was under the mask. It could be a gungan. At this he turned to face you, the tension evident even through his visor. You where certain he was going to say something to you, possibly even kill you where you sat. Instead he turned his attention back to the meeting and when everything was wrapped up the room was dismissed.</p>
<p>"Not you." A few curious eyes turned to look at him, this being the first time he'd spoken. But some turned to look at you, their faces sunken, possibly in fear for your own life. When everyone had cleared out it was just you and him, the emptiness of the room your only companion. "I'm not sure if you where made aware that I can hear thoughts." </p>
<p>Shit. "My apologies commander I didn't know-" "I don't remember saying you could speak." You closed your mouth, your legs trembling where you sat, surely if you where standing they'd have given out by now. He closed the distance between you, as he walked up behind you. "I understand you have some importance here, however disrespect me again and I won't hesitate to dispose of you, in fact, replace you."</p>
<p>Your lip was trembling, your body was in cold sweats, and your hands had gone numb. This was fear, real fear you hadn’t felt in a while, but this was also a reminder of how insignificant your life was. And how easy it was to replace you if you stepped out of line. "You're afraid, as you should be." His gloved hand was moving behind you, and then you heard it. The crackling of him igniting his lightsaber, like a hot burning fire next to your ear. </p>
<p>"Are you afraid of dying?" You didn't move, didn't know if you could speak. Not when you knew his saber was close enough to your face you could hear your hair burning on its surface. "No sir." The saber moved away, it shifted as if he changed his mind. "No? But you're so afraid now, that I can hear your heart beat, I can feel your skin trembling beneath my gaze," the lightsaber was pulled away from your face, and you you let out a shaky breath. "You know how easy I'd be for me to kill you," </p>
<p>"Disrespect me again," He walked away, heading towards the door, taking long strides before turning to you. "And it will be your last." He opened the door, walking out to leave you to gather your thoughts. Did this really happen?  The thought dawned on you that you had been threatened by one of the most powerful men in the galaxy, for thinking of mocking his appearance. You touched the singed ends of your hair, where the lightsaber had burned off the tips, leaving a reminder. A reminder that you owned everything to the first order.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Selection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hadn’t seen him since, and you hoped you wouldn’t encounter him again unless you needed to. After he left the room you’d gotten up to walk back to your quarters, the stormtroopers outside the door looked at you as if you where a ghost. Probably half expecting you to be dead. You skipped out on dinner, the rations didn’t sound appealing and after being threatened you didn’t trust your stomach enough to keep your food down. </p>
<p>Today however was a new day, that consisted on working with other engineers in perfecting the structure of the new ion canons. Everything was progressing quickly and you’d lost track of time, almost forgetting about the meeting you had today. There was a slight chance you’d see him today, then again you couldn’t avoid him forever. ‘I just hope he won’t threaten me again.’ You’d walked with the other engineers to the meeting room, much smaller than the one from yesterday, taking a seat. </p>
<p>As if the universe cursed you Kylo Ren walked in, talking to another officer as he headed towards the front of the room, strides urgent. “This meeting consists of the best the first order has to offer, yet I seem to find that hard to believe.” The room fell silent, heads hung low under his accusation. However someone made the mistake to clear their throat and speak up. “What makes you believe that-“</p>
<p>“That wasn’t a question,” his hands had clenched in a fist, lifting the mans body up to the ceiling, the life draining out of him as he was choked by an invisible hold. “It was a statement, regarding how inconsistent the TIE fighters have been, and how their targeting range is mediocre,” he paused letting the limp body fall on the table, as everyone was forced to stay quiet and watch in fear. “I need a volunteer, to fix the issue, immediately.” </p>
<p>His visor glanced the room, pausing on you a second too long. “You,” everyone turned to look at you, your face blank of emotion as you tried finding your voice. Why me? “You’re exceptionally talented, or so I’ve heard, I assume you won’t object to this arrangement?”  You glanced at the body on the table, remembering you’d spoken to the man an hour ago about his family. “None sir.” He tilted his head in agreement. “Then it’s settled, everyone else is dismissed, and you follow me.” </p>
<p>The room cleared out eagerly, some breathing heavily as they walked past the body. You stood up, following close behind him as he lead you to a separate room, one you didn’t recognized as something more than the equivalent of an office. “I’m sure you can sense this isn’t just because you’re a talented engineer,” he paused, raising his hand to close the door with a single swipe of his fingers. “I said I could hear thoughts, but yours are constant, and I can’t shut them out.” </p>
<p>You looked anywhere but in his general direction. What does that mean exactly? “It means somehow there’s a connection, and I’d like to know why.” He moved closer, his tone dropping and his mood evidently changing for the worst. “Do you know why?” You took an involuntary step back, and he took one forward. “I’m sorry sir, I don’t really know-“ “No? If I have to I’ll draw it out of you.” His height towered over you, he was so close you could almost feel his body tense when you let out a shudder. “I don’t sir, I swear.” </p>
<p>There was a long silence, where he glared you down, expecting you to budge but you didn’t. “I believe you, and I’ll only say this to you once, control your thoughts.” There was something in his voice, in the way he said it that had a hint of something too intimate to feel like he was just threatening you. He pulled back, opening the door as a sign for you to leave. “You’re dismissed for now, but when I need you, you come.”</p>
<p>Your palms felt sweaty at this, sweat collecting at your neck, the collar of your uniform feeling suffocating as you walked away from the room. You’d heard he could manipulate not only the mind but the body, and maybe that’s what this was, some sort of manipulation to strike fear within your body. And it was working. Your legs could barely cary you to the lounge, where you grabbed your meal of tasteless nutrients that served its purpose as your fuel, and headed back to your room. </p>
<p>He’d said to control your thoughts, but you didn’t know if that only meant in his presence. So your mind drifted into thinking of Kylo Ren. He already didn’t like you, seemingly irritated enough at your presence he called you out on it and personally threatened you. Surely he did that with anyone who truly pissed him off, you wondered how many people hadn’t been as lucky as you. If threatening is even considered lucky. As far as you knew it Kylo Ren was a time bomb, that could go off on you if you weren’t careful. “Fantastic, it couldn’t have been anyone else.”</p>
<p>You sat at your desk, eating while you worked, or rather working while you nibbled on the dry bread. Then you heard a sound, someone walking by your door, the walls being surprisingly thin allowed you to hear their conversation. “-Killed someone else today,” “I’ve heard he’s tortured people in horrible ways for information.” Something about the conversation clued you in about who they might be talking about. Kylo Ren. </p>
<p>“But you know, I’ve always wondered what’s under that mask.” You wondered why they weren’t walking away, you really didn’t want to think about the commander, not when he advised you against it. “I heard someone said he was a human,” “Is that even possible? After everything he’s done?” You swallowed, your mind thinking about about him again, this time thinking of a face. Putting a face to a killer didn’t sound pleasant, but curiosity got the best of you. What does he look like under the-</p>
<p>Mask. You jumped back in your seat, the action causing you to fall back, your head hitting the ground first. This caused the people outside your door to run off, but it also caused you fear, because something had just answered you. “Hello?” You where on the floor, eyes wide as they scanned the room for any traces of another person. Instead you where greeted with silence, and a fresh bruise on your rear more than likely. “Is anyone there?”</p>
<p>There wasn’t an answer. Instead silence met you back, and you took this as a cue to stand up again. Your head hurt from falling back, and you decided to take a walk and empty your thoughts, strolling the mostly empty hallways at this hour. You often did this, getting little sleep, then going back to your room to work some more on alterations for something that needed fixing. Sleepless nights happened frequently, but you hadn’t had one in a while. So blame it on sleep deprivation, or coincidence, because your body slammed into someone else in the hallway while you where spaced out. </p>
<p>They didn’t even flinch, but you’d fallen back, steadying yourself as you looked up to see who it was. Why is he here. “I could ask you the same.” You’d forgotten about him being able to hear your thoughts. Maybe that was him earlier too. “It was, what are you doing up?” He looked around, before adding “Alone at this hour.” You exhaled sharply, “I couldn’t sleep commander, my apologies for disturbing you,” “Why are you so interested in seeing what’s underneath the mask?” </p>
<p>It was a simple question, with no trace of anger behind it. “I’m curious, it’s just curiosity.” He was looking at you, and you’d never felt so exposed. “I’d like to know who I work for, that’s all.” And truly it was, but there was something intriguing about him, something drawing you to him like a magnet. “Would you like to see?” Your voice faltered as you searched the ground for an appropriate response. “I think so,” he walked closer, backing you into a wall as he leaned next to whisper in your ear. “And what makes you think you deserve it?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Deserve it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm sorry?" He loomed over you now, his body inches from yours. "I don't think I need to repeat myself, so answer the question." You didn't know how to read his tone, but it was something other than anger, maybe irritation? "I don't know sir, I don't know what I was thinking," "You're right, you don't, so why should I please your curiosity without getting anything in return." </p><p>"I didn't mean to offend, I was simply-" he cut you off, an invisible choke at your throat, only letting you breathe as much as he wanted you to, tilting your chin up to face him. "You stepped out of line, my appearance is none of your concern, and no one else's business but my own." You gasped for air, feeling the pressure spreading through every nerve of your body. Every new sensation felt over sensitive in the cold hallway as the man above you scolded you like a child. "I'm, I'm sorry commander." </p><p>"It's difficult to understand you, could you speak up?" The pressure on your neck tightened, your face feeling hot, and your thighs pressed together. "I'm sorry, sir-" his hand reached to wrap itself around your neck, replacing the invisible grasp with his own gloved fingers. "You must be, considering the state you're in," his voice was near your ear, the masks vibrations nearly nonexistent as he leaned down to whisper in your ear. "So fucking wrecked and I haven't even touched you yet." </p><p>You could hear your heartbeat drumming in your chest, squeezing your legs in hopes they'd keep your legs from shaking. "Do you think you still deserve it?" His other hand placed itself at the side of your head, his thigh spreading your leg open as the invisible force that was on your neck returned to pin your hands above your head this time. You'd hope no one would see you like this, or rather hear your heavy breathing as Kylo Ren had you pinned to the wall. "That would be unfortunate, but I don't plan to fuck you on the wall like this, not here at least." </p><p>"Sir I don't understand," "your body, it reacts nicely to mine, and I've sensed you eventually yearn for mine," your face had grown hot, damp from sweat, and your hot breath fogged up his visor when he looked down at you. "And for every touch," his fingers left your throat, running a trail down your cleavage. "Even now it reacts to me, only me." His other hand had moved down to hold your hips in place, as the invisible force released you and you collapsed on his arms. Your own arms wrapping themselves around him, resting on his broad shoulders. "You know I can take whatever I want,"</p><p>You swallowed, your hips bucking towards his, your mind so completely fogged over with lust you'd forgotten your priorities and your own name. "But I won't do it unless you want me to." He squeezed your body closer. "And I need you to want me to." He held you there and you wondered what he looked like right now, was he as worked up as you where? Was he just doing this to torment you? Or was he acting on his urges? Whatever it was had you intoxicated, and even if every inch of him was covered up, you couldn't deny your desire to feel him too. </p><p>"I'd like to commander," he pulled away, composing himself as he made you follow him. He lead you to his own chambers, the door opening harsher than its intended purpose and shutting equally as hard. But that didn't matter, not when he was bringing his hands up to unclasp his helmet, and you hadn't even prepared yourself to see his face. long dark hair that clung to his handsome face, prominent features that stood out, with moles and freckles scattered on his face like constellations. He was mesmerized to watch, so much so you didn't notice when he'd picked you up by your thighs and pushed you up against the wall to kiss you. </p><p>It wasn't a first for you, but it felt like you'd never once been kissed the way he was kissing you now. Needy and longing, hot and feverish, as you wrapped your legs around his waist, squeezing hard when his teeth caught your bottom lip. He walked you over to a bed, large and cold against your burning flesh, his knees dipping into the mattress as his hands pulled off your pants, taking your boots with them. His urgency and impatience caused the first few buttons of your uniform to fall off, but he'd given up half way and tore the garment to shreds. </p><p>You where underneath him completely naked under his gaze, watching you as he urgently fumbled with his belt. You sat up on the bed, your hands hovering over his robes before he nodded and you'd practically tore them off him too. Your hands ran over every expanse of muscle, every new marking you could see in the dim light, until he took your hand and brought it up to his lips. "Try to keep your voice down." </p><p>You looked down, seeing his erection curved up against his abdomen, his large hand slicking the tip with his precum, letting out groans as he touched himself. “Look at me,” He was watching you with hunger as he pushed himself inside you, shuddering as his jaw clenched from the contact. hands coming up to grip at the headboard. And then you realized he was controlling himself from fucking you into the bed. Your hair reached up to brush the hair away from his face, not sure if that made it worse as his knuckles whitened from how tightly he was holding the headboard, arms flexing in and out of tension.</p><p>When he started moving it was slow, drawn out like he was taking you apart with each roll of his hips, and it was working. You didn't know how or when it had started, but you let out soft moans, eyes closed in bliss as he moved faster with each movement. At one point his hand had moved to hold your waist, your back arched off the bed as he found a new angle, and then his movements changed.</p><p>With this new position your chests where pressed together, you could feel his heartbeat, the way his chest tensed when you'd gasp every time he hit a new spot. This position also allowed him better mobility, and his thrusts where faster, your thighs shaking with the sheer force. His other hand moved from the headboard to grab your leg, bringing it up to his shoulder as he thrusted deeper within you. It became hard to breath, your face felt hot, sweaty, and drool dripped from the corner of your mouth as it hung open, panting from how completely aroused you where. "I'm gonna- fuck I'm-"</p><p>The invisible choke that was on your throat in the hallway returned, instead now it made you lightheaded, only fueling the euphoria. "Do you think you fucking deserve it?" The headboard was slamming into the wall now, as he fucked you closer to your orgasm. "Yes I do commander," his hand left your leg for a moment, reaching for your face as he kissed his way up your neck and to your mouth. "Do you want me to let you?" "Please sir I need it-" </p><p>"You only need whatever I choose to give you," his grip on your waist was bone brushing as he stilled himself from moving, slowly rotating his hips in a teasing manner. "Beg for it," "Please sir," he held your chin in place, his eyes looking at you, clouded with something more dangerous than lust. "Please what?" "Please let me come," His thumb smeared your own drool on your chin, his hips bucking. "That's not good enough," "Then come inside me sir,"</p><p>"You'd like that wouldn't you, you want me to fill you up is that it?" You let something between a moan and a yes, whinny and desperate as he resumed his pace, his face coming down to your chest, leaving open mouthed kisses as your mind clouded. His mouth closed around your nipple, and you let out a whimper coming undone in his arm as he fucked you through your orgasm, following short after. "That's it, take it," he kissed you again, the pressure  in your neck gone replaced by his hand holding you in place as he emptied himself inside you. "Good girl."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Open Doors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You avoided his presence the next day. Considering last night he'd made you leave soon after without an explanation. Instead you cleared your head, focused on running diagnostics on all the engines, which surprisingly didn't take long. And now you'd just waited for the rest of the team to show up, resting your legs as you sat on the edge of one of the Tie fighters. You needed it after what had happened last night, still in disbelief that could even happened in the first place. </p><p>"You seem to have a lot of free time, are you done?" You looked to your side, seeing Kylo Ren walking up to you. The people around you scattered like flies, afraid they might be his next target, which left you alone and completely open to whatever he had to say to you. "Yes sir I'm done, I've found there's a problem with the reactor, they all need to be replaced again, possibly with a stronger material, and I suggest we use-" he grabbed your arm pulling you close to him. "Sir?"</p><p>"I need to talk to you, in private." There was a stormtrooper who walked around the corner, looking at you both and possibly interpreting the scene as another one of Kylo Ren's outbursts, walking away slowly without a word. You however knew that wasn't the case, and had cleared your throat pulling your arm away. "Not here, there's too many people." The mask made it hard to read him, but he seemed to agree as he walked you into the Tie fighter. "I assume this isn't about the engines?" </p><p>"Don't get confident with me in public," he reached for his helmet, taking it off as he set it down on one of the consoles. "I need to talk you about yesterday." Here it comes. Rejection from Kylo Ren. Your mind drifted into possible excuses, on how he probably regrets what he did. Maybe he'll even threaten you again? "Not exactly," You'd forgotten he could read your thoughts, shoving your hands in your pockets. "Then what?" You didn't mean to have attitude behind your tone, but his eyes narrowed at that. </p><p>"I told you what you do to me, and after yesterday I can't deny the compatibility between," he paused looking down at your body, and you crossed your arms, suddenly feeling too exposed. "Our bodies, and I'd like to continue this between us." You noticed his hands where in tight fists at his side, the leather gloves creasing in new positions as he looked at you waiting for a response. "A purely physical relationship? Why should I agree?" </p><p>His jaw clenched, and he moved forward, pushing you into the nearest console as his hands caged you in, trapping you between his body and the wall. "You're going to deny you didn't enjoy it?" You felt a shudder, or maybe that was just the cold metal surface pressing into your back. He stepped closer, forcing your legs to come up as he sat you up on the console, spreading your legs while he placed his hands on your thighs. "Sir the door-" "I asked you a question." </p><p>"I'm not sure I should answer that here, the... the door, someone could see," your hands came up to push him back, but it was like trying to move an unyielding wall. "You seem more distracted with your surroundings than what's in front of you." His gloved hands came up to the waistband of your pants, playing with the zipper as they watched you intently, never breaking eye contact. "Wait no, please, sir we could get caught." </p><p>"That won't happen, as long as you're quiet." His hand slipped inside, the cold feeling of his leather covered fingers on your flesh nearly made you forget where you where, thrusting your hips up to meet his movements. But the occasional distant conversation and the footsteps that always seemed to get too close kept you on alert. "Please, sir I'll do anything just not here," “Anything?” He paused his face lowering to whisper in your ear. “Even become my own personal whore?” </p><p>There was something in his tone, a teasing hint as he said the word whore, and you hated how it made your body hot despite the circumstances. “That’s, I don’t-“ “You said anything,” his fingers resumed their movements, rotating in circular motions as they teased at your entrance. “Which would include me taking you here and now,” his other hand moved under your shirt, mouth gently kissing at your jaw, as he rolled his hips into your open thighs. “Or I could stop, and leave you here like this.” “No please.”</p><p>“I thought so,” he pulled away, the glove slick with your arousal as he fumbled with his belt, being careful to keep everything else on. “What do you want me to do?” You heard the voices of someone walking closer to the Tie fighter, and this made you reach up to cover your mouth. “I can’t understand you unless you tell me, or would you just rather I fuck you however I want whore?” The word was so obscene, yet he made it seem like an affectionate pet name. And all you could do was beg with your eyes.</p><p>This seemed to be good enough, or maybe his resolve had shattered, as he took your hips and thrusted himself into you, this time more urgent than he did last night. He was being careful to keep his own voice down, but every now and then he’d let a groan leave his lips, bucking his hips in place to keep himself from getting too rough. And maybe a part of you wished he did. Maybe a part of you forgot where you where and let yourself be fucked without thinking about the door still being open. Maybe you both forgot.</p><p>Because neither of you where prepared to hear someone knocking on the ramp of the ship. “Commander is everything alright?” His face was calm, as your walls squeezed around him, eyes closing for a moment before reaching for his helmet. “I don’t like to be bothered while I’m disciplining someone, what is it?” He pulled away, composing himself in a mater of second while you fumbled to make your face look anything but aroused, fixing yourself as you pretended to be working on the console. “My apologies, General Hux needs you.”</p><p>The man tried to look over Kylo Ren’s shoulders, noticing there was someone else there. “Is that all?” Kylo turned around, walking towards him, his stature making him tower over him as the man averted his gaze from you. “Yes sir, that’s all.” He cleared his throat, as Kylo started heading down the ramp, the man was looking at your face in horror, and then you’d realize you where a crying, panting mess, face swollen with your lip was split from where you’d been bitting down to keep your voice down. To him an anyone else you probably just got hit in the face by Kylo Ren. When in reality you’d just had his dick deep inside you, but he didn’t need to know that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and the other crew members had been called to the ships main bridge, Hux had commanded it so deeming there was to be a briefing on the weapon you'd worked on. It was a relief knowing Kylo Ren wasn't in the room, and you'd relaxed in your seat actually listening to whatever it was Hux had to say. But it was incredibly boring. The way he talked in that high pitched voice, how his face constantly looked like he ate something sour, and how spit flew out of his mouth when he said "First Order" one too many times. So it was hard to keep in your laughter.</p><p>"Is something funny?" You sat up straighter, realizing he was talking to you now. "No sir," "Then you won't mind sharing the progress you've made on the weapon?" All eyes where on you, and considering you where the most useful one out of all of them, they where on the edge of their seats, waiting intently for whatever you had to say. "I've discovered major flaws, something on the surface of Starkiller that could create a chain reaction and destroy the whole planet, and it's due to the-" The whole room started laughing. At you. So long for respect.</p><p>"That's amusing, to think that the rebels could possibly reach the base of the planet with our shields." You stood up, grabbing the folder with the blueprints, "Yes but if the thermal oscillator is destroyed while the weapon is being charged-" "Nothing can penetrate those shields, or are you perhaps mocking the other engineers who've worked before you on perfecting the weapon?" </p><p>"No sir, but I think we should look into alternatives-"  There was a warm sensation under your shirt, like hands touching your skin, that where large and slowly trailed their way down to your pants. "Alternatives? Do you still doubt the shields?" Your mouth was hanging open as the hands teased you, pulling on the waistband of your underwear but never touching where you needed it the most. "Well?" "If a ship was to enter-" a finger went inside, the other hand making its way up to play with your nipples, your face growing hotter by the minute. </p><p>"A fractional refresh rate necessary for a shield of its size," a second finger went in, scissoring inside you as you gripped the base of the table. "Has a weak spot," you could almost hear Kylo Ren teasing you about how you also had a weak spot, because there was no way this wasn't him. "could be exploited by a single ship exiting hyperspace inside the shield." Hux seemed to notice your state, eyes looking down at your hands. "That could be true, however the ship would only have a matter of seconds before it crashes, and those aboard would be detected." </p><p>You sat down, bitting the inside of your cheeks to keep yourself from reacting, because sitting down made it worse. And as if things couldn't get worse he walked in. Hux turned his attention to Kylo Ren, and they both sat down. Kylo Ren placing his gloved hands on the table, fingers moving ever so slightly. "Is the weapon ready to be used for tests?" He was speaking to you directly, and you almost forgot how your body felt. Almost.  "No sir." </p><p>"The weapons still needs a bigger source of energy to power it-" his fingers left you, and you swallowed to keep yourself from letting out a whimper. "We've already looked into several different ones that could stabilize the co-" his fingers came back, rubbing circles on your flesh, hot and rough and- "Stabilize what?" Kylo Ren was speaking to you again, through the mask, and you'd remember how hours earlier you'd heard him panting in your ear. "The core sir."</p><p>It was as if his voice was in your head, speaking to you directly like nothing else in the room mattered. “What would be a better alternative?” You shuddered because his fingers, the ones on the table, mirrored what he was doing to you. How he was touching you. “Something hot, with enough energy to pump the weapon with,” you paused again, as his movements stopped, Hux noticing again. “The necessary needs to power it without destroying the core.” “And that would be?”</p><p>Hux had interrupted, drawing your attention to him. “The sun, or perhaps a star.” Everyone seemed surprised, even Kylo Ren.  This was never considered in the past, and the mere thought silenced everyone in the room, that is until Hux cleared his throat. “Well it seems one of you has actually been devoted to the first order, well done, you’ve earned your promotion.” Kylo looked at him and then at you, his hand balling into a fist. “Well done indeed.” </p><p>The room cleared out, and Kylo Ren had stood up, ready to approach you but Hux had interrupted you on your way out. “I’m surprised, I had doubts about you before but this changes things, I’ve arranged your promotion and new rank be updated immediately,” Kylo has walked right past you, and you had to force yourself from tilting your head to watch him leave. “Thank you sir I appreciate it, really-“ “And with the promotion you get the rewards that come with it, such as respect and new living quarters.” </p><p>“What?” He half smiled, like he thought it was obvious I’d get anything less than just a new room. “But sir I’m fine where I’ve been,” “Every superior officer is in the same corridor, and your things are already being moved, just keep up the good work and you’ll be rewarded for your efforts.” He left the room, and you walked the other direction, wandering around the hallways because suddenly everything was coming together. And his words where sinking in. “Every superior officer is in the same corridor,” and that includes Kylo Ren.  </p><p>If you maybe weren’t so distracted you’d had noticed the tall cloaked figure standing in the hallway, it was like thinking about him summoned him. “Commander,” “You took long enough, come with me.” You looked around, because he seemed to be getting bolder with his actions. “I don’t think you’re in any position to question me.” You nodded, following after him as he lead you to the nearest room, which happened to be one with three large windows, and a large table. “Sir what are we-“ </p><p>A force pulled you towards him, your face nearly pressed to his chest. “I would have left it alone, the teasing, if it wasn’t for Hux keeping you distracted.” His hand, so real this time, reached for your face as he tilted it up. “And you have no idea how much I wanted to fuck you then and there so he’d know you’re mine.” The cold metal surface of the helmet grazed against your cheek, and you could hear his breathing as you slowly opened your mouth. “But we didn’t finish what we started earlier,” He let go of you, as did the force, and you fell down, your knees holding you up. He grabbed the lightsaber from his belt, using the hilt to tilt your chin up. “Suck me off.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Boundaries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had a good education. You where smart, going as far as graduating at the top of your class, always seen as someone who knew what they where doing, a step ahead if you will. But if someone told you you'd be on your knees, face inches from your superiors hips? You probably wouldn't believe them. "I don't think I need to repeat myself.” You licked your lips, hands coming up to unbuckle his belt. "No sir," he was leaning back against the table, watching you intently as you pulled him out of his pants, letting out a groan when his skin met cold air. </p><p>Despite knowing how big he was it still surprised you. He seemed to notice, and his hips bucked in your direction. Your tongue licked at his tip, before taking his head in your mouth, lips sucking as your hand stroked his length. You kept this up, never going past the tip, but that didn't seem like it was enough for him. The next thing you knew his hand was at your head, gloved fingers tangling in your hair, before grabbing a handful and pulling hard.</p><p>"I told you to suck me off, not tease me" your mouth hung open, saliva dripping from the corner of your mouth. "I'm sorry sir-" he yanked it back harder, his tip sliding against your lips. "Prove it." You tried taking him in further this time, until you felt him at the back of your throat. He was letting out shallow breaths as you slowly sucked on him while his hands tangled in your hair, tugging every time you hollowed your cheeks. “Just like that...”</p><p>If you didn’t know any better you’d say he was enjoying himself- “I am,” he looked down at you, hips slowly rocking to meet your movements. “Seeing you on your knees, while I’m fucking your mouth, is enjoyable to watch.” You felt the heat between your legs, having forgotten how he’d teased you earlier without giving you the satisfaction you needed. You didn’t mean to moan around him the way you did, but he shuddered as he thrusted himself further into your throat. </p><p>“Fuck.” He started thrusting into your mouth, making it difficult to breathe and even harder to think. The way his large hands, big and strong, could crush your skull with the way he was holding you. Your nose touching the base of his abdomen with every harsh thrust, made it just as hard to breathe, and by the time he realized this you where seeing stars. He pulled away, strings of drool and precum connected you to his length as you struggled to find air again. “Sorry sir, I’ll do better.” </p><p>He was looking at you, hand holding the base of his length as he spread your saliva around his head. “Come here.” He used his other hand to wipe the saliva from your chin, pulling you close and tilting your face up. “Open wide for me.” He released himself on your tongue, on your face, on your chin, as it dropped down your neck to your breasts. His hand was gentle, as he smeared himself on your lips. <br/>He seemed to be coming back to reality, compose himself and helping you up. “Thank you, sir” </p><p>He paused, and studied your face. You honestly didn’t know what you looked like right now, and how you’d be able to walk out looking the way you did. You wiped out what you could with your hands, and took off your uniform jacket to wipe down the rest, while he watched you, but the helmet made it hard to read him. “What is this to you?” You looked at him, throat sore unable to speak as you looked at the jacket in your hands. “This between us isn’t affection, it’s purely and outlet for me.” </p><p>You pursed your lips, nodding even though his words made you feel something you hadn’t felt in a while. Humiliation. “I understand sir.” “So what is it to you?” For once he was speaking to you, not someone who worked for him, or someone who worked for the first order, just to you. “These are orders sir.” “But you could refuse, reject me, so why don’t you?” There was a dangerous tone that slipped through the mask, the same tone he’d used in the hallway. “I’m not, I’m not sure.” </p><p>His body moved, hand slamming down on the table as the sound echoed in the room, and you’d never felt smaller next to him. “Do you pity me?” He moved again, this time his hands gripped the base of the table holding you in place, and he leaned down to be at your eye level. “No sir I don’t-“ “Then why do you look at me like that.” His hand came up grabbing your face as the visor made it impossible to tell what his emotions where. “I respect you, you’re my superior and this is just-“ “No you look at me like you want me to ruin you.” </p><p>You didn’t know when your hand had come up defensively to push back against his chest, but you felt the way his heart was beating loudly. “Right now you’re looking at me like you wouldn’t mind if I fucked you against that wall and let everyone down there see you.” You turned to see how anyone could in fact see you, since the room was up above a takeoff bay. “Would you like that?” Your hand came up to grab at the base of his helmet, and he nodded as you took it off his face calm despite his body being on edge. “No I’d, I couldn’t, I could loose my job.” </p><p>His mouth came down to kiss your neck, stopping at your collarbone as his hands brought your shirt up, and then back down, teasing at the hem. “But you want this, you’ve wanted this for a while,” his hand came down to rub you through your pants, much like he did during the meeting under the table. “Your body is begging me to bend you over right now and do with it as I please.” Your legs bacons up, and your eyes had closed as his other hand played with your hair, pulling and tugging as he got better angles to kiss at your neck “say it.” </p><p>“I’d-“ He pulled away, and his helmet was on before you could realize what had happened. “We’ll continue this later, without interruptions this time,” just then you’d heard the sound of stormtroopers walking through the hall, forgetting he could sense things you normally couldn’t. “I don’t plan to let anyone else see you like this.” You grabbed the jacket off the floor, watching him walk to the door. “Why not?” “Do you think so little of me I’d enjoy humiliating you?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>